Vega and Butterfly
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dua hal―yang mendasari hasrat mereka untuk saling bertemu. Sang Vega merindukan kebebasan bak Kupu-Kupu, dan Kupu-Kupu menginginkan Sang Vega―dan menyesali perbuatannya tempo hari pada Vega. My second fic for Vivariation April.


******Vega and Butterfly******

**.**

BLEACH © TITE KUBO, but the main plot is mine

.

Fict kedua saya untuk festival kita, Vivariation. SoiGgio adalah pasangan yang bisa disebut BlackXWhite, juga AntagonistXProtagonist.

.

Time for reading!

* * *

Seberkas kain putih berayun pelan tertiup angin malam. Pada bagian punggungnya tertera simbolisasi angka 2―haori kapten. Misi membuatnya harus pulang tengah malam―dimana semua sudah terbuai mimpi dan tak peduli dunia.

Ia berjalan terus. Markas kantornya masih agak jauh.

Nyut!

Ah, beberapa bagian tubuhnya bereaksi. Sakit bekas pertarungan masih terasa.

Sejenak ia hentikan langkahnya―duduk pada tepian jalan. Peperangan yang barusan berlalu beberapa waktu lalu membuat kondisinya tak stabil. Tangannya pun kali ini baru sembuh setelah terluka parah. Dan beberapa otot tubuhnya masih terasa kaku dan susah digerakkan. Beberapa kali terhempaskan menjadikan sistem geraknya agak terganggu.

Terhempas? Betul. Orang ITU―yang dihadangnya sebelum pertarungan utama. Dia yang dihadapi dan dibunuhnya hanya dalam satu kali pertemuan.

Deg.

Menepiskan rasa hatinya yang makin galau, matanya beralih pada permadani hitam yang menyajikan seribu satu titik cerah―di atasnya.

Cantik. Meski semua titik cerah itu tak beraturan―ia tetap senang memandangnya. Terlebih ketika ia menemukan satu titik yang begitu cantik, menurutnya.

"Soi Fon-taichou?"

"Eh, ya, Hisagi-fukutaichou?" Soi Fon menyadarkan diri.

"Malam-malam begini, seorang diri?"

"Ah, tak apa... Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali."

"Soi Fon-taichou sehabis dari misi?"

"Ya. Hisagi-fukutaichou, kau tahu nama bintang itu?" tunjuk Soi Fon pada salah satu sisi langit.

"Ah, itu... Namanya Vega. Katanya dia bintang yang unik. Apa ya namanya... Magnitudo mungkin. Ah, ya, benar, magnitudonya tepat di angka 0. Saya mengetahuinya ketika misi ke dunia nyata."

"Vega?"

"Ya. Benar. Maaf, Soi Fon taichou, saya harus segera pulang. Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan. Permisi...."

Soi Fon tak menjawab. Ia diam seribu bahasa. Larut dan tenggelam dalam khayal imaji memorinya.

_Vega._

Soi Fon menoleh lagi pada koordinat langit yang ia amati sebelumnya. Disana sang Vega masih berkelip dengan setia.

Tentu, Vega. Ggio Vega. Sebuah penyesalannya yang dalam.

Entah kenapa―semenjak ia membunuh pemuda Arrancar itu, ia tak bisa lepas dari yang bernama penyesalan batin. Meski telah banyak orang yang ia bunuh―apalagi tugasnya sebagai shinigami menuntut itu secara totalitas―Soi Fon serasa masih dibayangi oleh pemuda itu.

Dibayangi oleh tawa seringai pemuda itu. Dibayangi oleh namanya yang terus terngiang. Dibayangi oleh bunyi kedua pedang yang saling berbenturan ketika pertarungan itu.

Tepatnya, dalam kata yang lebih singkat, ia tak bisa lupa akan orang itu. Terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang membunuh DIA. Padahal ampunan masih dapat diberikan tanpa membunuh, sesalnya sekarang.

Hm, mungkin ia tak sadar―itulah yang dinamakan dengan ikatan batin. Sebuah rasa yang membuat kita tak bisa lepas dari dasar pemikiran yang tak lain adalah orang yang terikat dengan kita sendiri.

Soi Fon memicingkan matanya. Mengusahakan agar bintang itu terlihat lebih jelas lagi di kedua permata safir gelapnya.

Ia jadi suka bintang itu. Sekedar pengingat dan membuat anggapan bagi dirinya sendiri bahwa Ggio masih hidup―meski hanya sebagai titik kecil yang bisa redup kapan saja.

"_... magnitudonya tepat di angka 0...."_

"Nol?" suara Soi Fon sedikit menggema. Sebuah pemikiran sekilas terlintas di otaknya.

Nol adalah titik nadir. Titik terendah.

Memang itu benar untuknya. Titik terendah kekuatan bertahan hatinya. Nadir untuk semangatnya―yang berarti titik penyesalan besar bagi dirinya. Bagus. Soi Fon. Vega kini semakin lekat dengan dirimu―bahkan bisa dijadikan perumpamaan untuk dirimu sendiri.

Soi Fon melihat Vega di sana sebagai titik putih. Putih? Ya, tentu saja. DIA yang sebelumnya, juga memakai sesuatu yang bernuansa putih.

Perumpamaan―sebuah filosofi yang membuat Soi Fon ingin memeluk bintang itu. Membiarkan rasa sesalnya lebur diredupkan oleh cerahnya bintang.

Soi Fon menunduk dalam.

Berusaha keras menarik bulir mutiara yang akan keluar dari matanya. Penyesalan stadium akhir.

**xxx**

**---**

**xxx**

Angin gurun yang sedang melayang ganas tiba-tiba terhenti. Seolah baru menabrak sesuatu yang tak kasat mata hingga gerakan ganasnya bisa terhenti seketika.

Sebuah jiwa berjalan―tidak, ia melayang―melintasi Hueco Mundo. Ia tak dapat terlihat, hanya berbentuk seperti seberkas udara. Tapi masih mempunyai spirit―yang membuatnya tetap terjaga.

Ia masih dapat melihat sekeliling. Masih bisa merasakan dan mengenali sekelilingnya. Begitulah keadaannya sebagai Arrancar sehabis dibunuh. Ingatannya kosong, selebihnya, ia hanya terlihat sebagai jiwa hidup yang mati.

Tiba-tiba seekor kupu-kupu hitam melintas cepat.

Jiwa itu tertegun. Kupu-kupu?

Ingatannya sontak mengumpul. Kupu-kupu dan beberapa yang berhubungan dengan itu bermunculan secara tak terduga.

Kupu-kupu, haori hitam, warna merah.

Semua menjadi satu sosok.

"Nibantai taichou...." desisnya tanpa suara.

Jiwa itu memejamkan matanya.

"Soi Fon," desisnya berlanjut. Lafal suara itu tak terdengar. Keadaan dirinya tak menunjang sebuah cara untuk bersuara lebih nyaring.

Ia menadahkan jarinya―jari yang tentunya masih kasat mata―ingin menangkap kupu-kupu itu secara naluriah.

Kupu-kupu itu―yang mungkin tak melihat akan keberadaan jiwa tersebut―hinggap dengan sendirinya. Mungkin ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang bernyawa dan bisa tersentuh di hadapannya, dan memutuskan untuk berhenti di situ.

Ggio―sang jiwa mati itu menatap dalam pada kupu-kupu.

Makin mengingatkannya pada apa yang terakhhir dilihatnya sebelum menjadi jiwa mati seperti ini. Gadis mungil yang begitu lincah menghadapinya.

Tunggu... Lincah?

Kupu-kupu adalah makhluk lincah―tak berbeda halnya gadis itu. Gadis yang entah kenapa menjadi hal utama yang kau ingat dalam jiwa kosongmu itu, Ggio Vega. Padahal keadaannya sendiri tak memungkinkan untuk memiliki ingatan lagi. Gadis yang membunuhnya, membuatnya seperti ini―tapi Ggio ingin sekali menggenggamnya. Menimbulkan lagi perasaan ketika pertama kali ia melihatnya―perasaan untuk menyentuhnya dengan hatinya, tapi mereka harus berhadapan sebagai musuh yang harus saling mendapat kemenangan.

Dan Ggio yang mengalami kekalahan.

Sejenak ia merasakan rindu yang besar.

Mungkin itu pula, yang disebut dengan ikatan?

Tiba-tiba nalurinya muncul, segera ingin bebas―seiring dengan terbangnya kupu-kupu itu dari hadapanya. Segera ingin menemui DIA untuk mengetahui maksud kegalauan hatinya yang tiba-tiba ingat akan dirinya.

Soi Fon menyelinap keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Mencoba sejenak keluar dari tumpukan―yang selain memenuhi meja kerjanya, juga kepalanya.

Ia menuju beranda ruang kerja divisi 2.

Beruntungnya langit malam cerah―membuatnya lebih leluasa memandang titik kecil kesayangannya.

Ia makin menyukai benda angkasa yang satu itu. Apalagi setelah menemukan filosofi yang makin mengaitkannya dengan bintang itu.

Hingga ia terlelap di sana. Terlelap di bawah bayang-bayang Vega.

**xxx**

**---**

**xxx**

Jiwa mati itu duduk tenang, bersama kupu-kupu di jemarinya. Menatap itu seolah membawa dirinya kembali pada sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Termangu.

Tapi kupu-kupu hitam itu kemudian pergi. Seolah tak mau paham perasaan jiwa yang menginginkan dia lebih lama lagi.

Ah, satu filosofi―perumpamaan― lagi. Kupu-kupu yang pergi barusan seperti masa lalunya. Sesuatu yang pergi saat ia ingin mengenal dan bersamanya lebih jauh.

Jiwa itu kembali berjalan. Tapi satu hal menghentikan langkahnya yang tanpa arah itu terhenti beberapa detik.

Ia merapatkan otot kelopak matanya―mengusahakan chap pandangannya bisa menjangkau sesuatu yang tepat di depan sana.

Perlahan ia dekati benda berkilau itu. Menunduk dan memperhatikannya beberapa saat.

Bendanya asing.

Asing baginya―karena ia sendiri tak mampu mengenali apa itu.

Sebuah potongan permata.

Ia ingin menyentuhnya. Indah. Tapi entah bisa atau tidak, ia tak yakin.

Ggio merasakan dirinya semakin mendekat pada batu kecil cemerlang itu.

CRASH!!!

Seberkas cahaya memancar cepat pada Ggio―beriring hilangnya permata itu.

"Apa ini?!"

Ggio memegang lehernya. Terkejut suaranya sendiri dapat ia dengar.

Dilihatnya kedua tangannya.

Tak bening seperti sebelumnya. Tampak dengan jelas sepuluh jari di sana.

Mata Ggio melebar tak percaya. Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Pakaian putih Arrancar―skeleton taring di kepalanya―dan yang lainnya, tak ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya sebelum dibunuh.

Ia tak mau berpikir lebih jauh benda apa itu―yang jelas, sesuatu yang seperti mustahil sebelumnya benar-benar terjadi sekarang.

Tentu dengan tubuh seperti ini, membukakannya jalan lebih lebar untuk meraih 'kupu-kupu'nya yang sedang berada di dunia yang berbeda dengannya.

Sebenarnya itu adalah benda magis―Crystal Soul. Yang berisi kekuatan―sebenarnya diperuntukkan sebagai benda penjaga jiwa shinigami, sehingga kekuatannya besar sekali. Satu potongan kecil saja bisa mengembalikan jiwa lemah seperti Ggio sebelumnya.

**xxx**

**---**

**xxx**

"Soi Fon taichou," Yamamoto menjeda suaranya. "Tugasmu pergi ke Hueco Mundo. Awasi sekitar sana, kalau ada yang mencurigakan, tentu kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

"Baik," Soi Fon menunduk hormat, sebelum menghilang dalam satu gerakan kilat.

**xxx**

**---**

**xxx**

Garganta menuju Hueco Mundo telah mengantarkan Soi Fon.

Gadis itu menoleh beberapa kali. Memastikan keadaan aman dan ia bisa melanjutkan tugasnya.

Sementara Ggio pun sedang berjalan di Hueco Mundo.

Sepintas ia lihat seekor kupu-kupu hitam melintasinya lagi. Pemuda Arrancar itu ingin menangkapnya.

Tidak berhasil. Wujudnya yang telah tampak membuat kupu-kupu enggan menghinggapi dirinya lagi.

Satu lagi kupu-kupu. Dua. Tiga.

Ggio tak memikirkan kenapa kupu-kupu itu menjadi banyak melintasinya.

Dan puncaknya, ketika Ggio melihat seekor kupu-kupu―tepatnya apa yang diperlihatkan binatang itu setelahnya.

"Soi Fon!" Ggio berbisik.

Seolah menemukan 'buruannya', Ggio berlari cepat pada Soi Fon―yang tak menyadari keberadaannya―memeluknya dari belakang.

Soi Fon terkejut. Menoleh horor pada pemilik tangan yang melingkar tiba-tiba di lehernya.

"Kau?!" ia melepaskan diri―mundur. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

"Aku?" tunjuk Ggio pada dirinya sendiri. "Entahlah," jawabnya pelan.

Soi Fon yang telah bersiap-siap dengan kuda-kudanya sedikit meluluh.

Soi Fon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini pasti tipuan... Tidak mungkin...." tepisnya.

Tapi ia tak kuasa untuk menolak memandang pemuda itu lagi.

"Kau benar-benar Ggio?"

Ggio menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu namaku, Soi Fon."

"Tapi kenapa kau mengingatku?" selidik kapten itu.

Ggio mengangkat bahunya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti... Tapi, dia memberitahuku...." tunjuk Ggio pada kupu-kupu yang kembali melintas.

Soi Fon terdiam. Hatinya mengatakan itu adalah Ggio―tapi naluri shinigami-nya menentang itu.

"Tidak mungkin seorang Arrancar yang telah mati hidup kembali!!" Soi Fon menghunuskan Suzumebachi miliknya. Kepalanya agak tertunduk―menyembunyikan air mata yang tampak sedikit di matanya.

"Ah, tunggu!!" Ggio menepis serangan tiba-tiba Soi Fon.

"Tidak!! Kau pasti hanya hollow yang menyamar!!" Soi Fon memainkan zanpakutou-nya, berusaha untuk melemahkan Ggio.

"Tunggu! Aku..." Ggio sendiri tak dapat melanjutkan. Sebab ia sendiri pun tak tahu seluk beluk dirinya.

"Jangan kau buat dirimu mirip dengan Ggio!!" Soi Fon tak berhenti menyerangnya.

Ggio menangkis beberapa serangan sebisanya. Hingga ketika tendangannya membuat Suzumebachi terlempar.

"Aku... Mencarimu...." Ggio mendekatinya. Memeluknya perlahan.

Soi Fon tak melawan. Batinnya merasa nyaman ketika Ggio mendekapnya. Titik nadir penyesalan yang menjerumuskannya seolah tersamar―tak lagi diingatnya. Semua serasa melebur, bebas. Bahagia yang menghambur―layaknya para bintang di angkasa yang bebas memetakan diri di langit.

Dan Ggio merasakan dirinya telah bebas―seperti kupu-kupu yang mulai lepas dari kokonnya.

**xxx**

**---**

**xxx**

Tiba-tiba Soi Fon mundur.

"Tidak, aku harus kembali."

"...." Ggio tak merespon, hanya memandang kaget.

"Aku harus pulang. Selamat tinggal," ucapnya cepat―nada bergetar―dan meninggalkan Ggio dengan langkah cepat pula.

"Soi Fon!"

"Tidak! Jangan ikuti aku!!" tepisnya pada Ggio. Dan pintu Garganta segera terbuka. Soi Fon―tanpa terlihat Ggio―menyeka sesuatu di bawah matanya. _"Maaf Ggio, dunia kita berbeda, mungkin aku tidak bisa bersamamu."_

"Hei!!!"

Soi Fon tak mau menoleh bahkan ketika pintu itu hampir tertutup.

Dasar pemikirannya berubah. Shinigami... Rasanya tidak mungkin menjadi satu dengan Arrancar. Antagonis dan protagonis tak bisa menyatu. Hitam dan putih tidak bisa bersama. Dua individu yang pernah berhadapan sebagai musuh tak boleh saling menyatukan.

Tapi itu hanya pemikirannya. Dia tak mengerti―bahwa cinta sebenarnya tak memiliki batas untuk saling menyamakan dan membedakan.

**xxx**

**---**

**xxx**

"Soi Fon taichou, dia temanmu?"

"Dia terlihat asing... Sepertinya...."

Soi Fon mengerutkan dahinya―setelah mendengar perkataan dua temannya, sepulangnya dari Hueco Mundo. Nanao dan Rukia.

"Siapa? Aku sendirian...."

"Itu, yang dibelakangmu siapa?"

Soi Fon menoleh.

"Kau?!" pekiknya.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku mengikutimu."

"Ha? Untuk apa?!" frekuensi nada bicara Soi Fon menaik.

"Memang tidak boleh?"

"Tidak!! Pulang sana!!" usirnya. Ggio, tak lain.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Soi Fon menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya urusan yang panjang akan dihadapi olehnya.

"Temanmu?"

"Bukan!!" tukas Soi Fon. "Err, aku pulang dulu! Ja~!" Soi Fon menarik tangan Ggio, ber-shunpo cepat menuju divisi dan ruang kerjanya.

**xxx**

**---**

**xxx**

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya. Soi Fon sedikit bimbang. Harus senang... Atau sedih? Karenya dirinya sendiri pun sebetulnya membutuhkan Ggio―tapi perbedaan itu membuatnya takut.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa di sana sendirian. Setidaknya aku punya tempat untuk tinggal. Dan mengenalmu lebih jauh, bukan sebagai musuh seperti sebelumnya...."

"Argh!! Tapi apa kata mereka?! Aku membawa mantan Arrancar sepertimu?" panik terdengar dari suaranya.

Ggio mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu," jawabnya simpul.

Soi Fon mengacak rambutnya.

"Permisi, Soi Fon taichou...." suara salah seorang anggota divisi 2 terdengar dari balik daun pintu.

"A, itu... Tunggu sebentar!" Soi Fon makin panik. "Hei, bodoh, sembunyi di sana!!" perintahnya pada Ggio, menunjuk pada kamar mandi.

Ggio mengerutkan otot keningnya.

"Cepat! Atau ini?" tawar Soi Fon, menunjukkan shikai-nya.

"Ba-baiklah," Ggio menurut. Dan memasuki tempat itu untuk beberapa menit.

"Sekarang kau boleh keluar, bodoh," suruh Soi Fon.

Ggio kembali menuruti.

Sesaat pemuda Arrancar itu memandang wajah mungil Soi Fon. Soi Fon yang menyadari, kehilangan kenormalan tingkahnya. Ingin tersenyum―malu. Ingin marah―padahal dalam hatinya senang, tak mau menjadi munafik.

"Sudah, sudah! Sekarang bantu aku memecahkan satu masalah."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana aku mengatakan dengan semuanya tentangmu, masa lalumu sebagai Arrancar dan kau kutemukan di Hueco Mundo hingga kau mengikutiku?"

Lagi-lagi terlihat kerutan di kening Ggio. "Sejak tadi kau sebut Arrancar. Apa itu?"

"Ha?" mulut Soi Fon terbuka. "Kau itu Arrancar, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan! Jelaskan padaku!!"

"Argh! Aku tambah bingung!! Kenapa kau bisa lupa, dan lagi... Bukankah aku sudah membunuhmu, dan kenapa kau malah hidup lagi?"

"Jangan buat aku bingung!"

"Aku yang bingung!!"

Soi Fon menghentikan perdebatan. Kini ia diam untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Semuanya berujung pada satu kesimpulan.

Ggio sudah lupa semuanya, masa lalunya telah hilang.

"Baik. Lupakan semua. Aku akan menampungmu tinggal di sini. Tapi... Kau harus melakukan apapun yang kukatakan."

"Dengan senang hati, Soi Fon," Ggio membungkukkan diri―bersikap formal.

"Sekarang, bereskan meja kerjaku," perintahnya. Ggio hanya menurut.

Diam-diam, Soi Fon tersenyum kecil. Simpul―bahagia.

"_Terima kasih, Kami-sama."_

**xxx**

**---**

**xxx**

"Ggio, satu lembar berkasku tertinggal di lemari. Tolong ambil."

"Tentu."

Soi Fon menunggu sembari bersandar di pintu gerbang divisi 2. Mempunyai _pelayan _seperti Ggio bukan sesuatu yang merepotkan.

Soi Fon kemudian melirik pada langit. Ada satu yang mempunyai terang nomor lima―mengedip manis padanya. Vega. Ia balas tersenyum.

Titik nadir itu telah menaik. Membuatnya lebih banyak tersenyum. Sekarang Vega bukan lagi simbolisasi titik nadir baginya―tapi merupakan sesuatu yang bersinar cantik dan menjadikannya individu yang lebih bahagia dan jauh dari titik nadir kehidupan.

"Soi Fon, benar dia temanmu? Kalian sering sekali bersama," Nanao datang secara tak terduga.

"Pakaiannya seperti... Arrancar...." komentar Rukia.

"A-Arrancar? Tidak, dia bukan Arrancar. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak... Cuma... Apa diperbolehkan, membawa seseorang yang asing ke dalam divisi?"

"Asalkan dia tidak berbuat macam-macam, apa salahnya?"

"Err... Cuma...." terlihat kekhawatiran di wajah Rukia.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir," Soi Fon menepis. "Terima kasih, Ggio. Kami pergi dulu," Soi Fon meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Rukia menoleh pada Nanao. Nanao menjawab dengan isyarat anggukan, berbalas hal yang sama dengan Rukia.

**xxx**

**---**

**xxx**

"Soi Fon taichou..." Yamamoto membuka matanya, tepat pada kapten divisi 2 yang sedang berdiri tepat di depannya. "Aku mendengar dari banyak shinigami kalau kau membawa seorang mantan Arrancar."

Soi Fon mengangguk. "Tapi...."

"Aku tidak mengizinkan penyelaan." Yamamoto mengetukkan tongkatnya pelan. "Atas dasar apa kau membawanya?"

"Dia... Waktu saya pergi ke Hueco Mundo, dia tiba-tiba datang kepada saya," Soi Fon menutup matanya untuk kata-kata ujung, berusaha agar merah wajahnya tidak terlihat nyata di hadapan komandannya sendiri. "Padahal sewaktu Winter War, saya sudah membunuhnya."

Yamamoto menutup matanya kembali. "Mungkin itu karena Crystal Soul. Kau pasti pernah mendapat pengajaran soal itu."

Soi Fon mengangguk. Dalam otaknya sedang berusaha mengingat apa definisi dari Crystal Soul itu.

"_Oh, ya. Benda itu."_

"Lantas apa kau bisa menjamin dia bukan bagian dari pengkhianat lagi?"

"Tentu, saya yakin," angguknya.

"Apa argumenmu yang bisa meyakinkanku?"

"Dia kehilangan ingatannya tentang Arrancar dan yang lain. Satu-satunya yang ia ingat hanya saya."

Yamamoto membuka matanya lebih lebar lagi.

"Saya bersumpah atas nama saya sebagai kapten divisi 2. Biarkanlah dia tetap di sini, Soutaichou," Soi Fon menunduk dalam.

Yamamoto akhirnya menutup matanya lagi. "Untuk beberapa waktu, akan kuminta seseorang untuk mengawasi kau bersamanya. Selebihnya, jika semua baik-baik saja, aku akan memikirkan langkah untuk menjadikannya shinigami."

Tak terlalu tampak―namun ada―senyum simpul terulas di bibir Soi Fon.

"Hontou ni arigatou, Soutaichou...." Soi Fon lagi-lagi membungkuk dalam.

"Tapi jika semua diluar jaminanmu, aku tidak bisa menjamin keberadaanmu di divisi lagi."

"Baik, Soutaichou."

"Sekarang kau boleh kembali ke pekerjaanmu."

Soi Fon membungkuk untuk ketiga kalinya, dan pergi meninggalkan Soutaichou.

**xxx**

**---**

**xxx**

Soi Fon merenung di bawah langit malam. Terang bintang dan bulan masih memenuhi malam―walau waktu telah larut, mungkin dekat dengan dini hari.

"Hai," Ggio bergabung dengannya.

Soi Fon sempat menoleh, tapi berbalik lagi. Teringat tadi siang, ketika panggilan Soutaichou padanya.

Ah, sebaiknya tak ia ceritakan apa yang dibicarakan. Tak ingin pikiran Ggio menjadi rumit. Yang penting, dia sudah melupakan semua.

Tak ingin pikiran Ggio terisi oleh bermacam hal. Karena ia percaya, di pikiran Ggio hanya ada dirinya. Mungkin terdengar seperti sebuah kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan, tapi memang itulah kenyataan.

Angin malam berdesir. Soi Fon menggenggam tangannya yang makin mendingin tertusuk udara malam.

Ggio meraihnya. Soi Fon tak mengelak pegangan tangan yang makin merengat di sela jemarinya.

Ia memandang garis horison sejenak, tapi beralih ke koordinat yang lebih tinggi. Di mana rasi bintang Lyra bertahta, memamerkan bintang utamanya yang begitu Soi Fon sukai―Vega.

Filosofi sederhana yang medasari rasa suka itu―bukan lagi sebagai sebuah titik nadir. Dialah yang unik―yang indah dan berpendar putih. Tak lain dengan apa yang dipandang Soi Fon di sampingnya detik ini.

Dimana ketika Sang Vega mengedip padanya, ia terpana. Ketika cahaya Sang Vega hanya padanya―ia bangga.

"Ggio, aku suka bintang itu...." tunjuknya.

"Kalau aku suka ini..." Ggio tak merespon seperti yang diharapkan. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya membuat Soi Fon tertegun.

Seekor kupu-kupu dengan pelan Ggio bawa dengan telunjuknya. Kupu-kupu itu hitam legam, diam menurut pada Ggio.

"Dia bebas. Lincah. Kecil, tapi dia punya andil yang besar untuk beberapa hal untukku."

Kupu-kupu itu tepat berada di belakang titik Vega. Hitam dan putih. Dua hal dari dunia berbeda. Sesuatu yang berperan antagonis bersatu bersama sang protagonis.

Lantas kupu-kupu itu kemudian terbang merendah. Diikuti oleh Sang Vega―atau sesuatu yang berpendar di titik yang sama dengannya―jatuh bersamaan dengan terbangnya kupu-kupu.

Soi Fon memejamkan mata. Tidak, ia membukanya sebelum sempat mengucapkan permohonan hingga sampai pendar putih itu jatuh dan hilang....

... Karena semua yang ia harapkan sudah berada di sini, di sampingnya. Dan ia pun tertidur lelap di pundak Ggio.

"Selamat malam, Soi Fon," ucap Ggio.

---

_Ketika sang Vega dan kupu-kupu memberikan indah alunan kisah mereka, di situlah perpaduan indah antara tiga perbedaan menjadi sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan._

**.**

**- compiuto –**

**

* * *

**

**.**

_April 10th, 9:44 PM_

Ah, akhirnya kelar juga. Dan ini yang kedua untuk Vivariation, dengan penggantian plot besar-besaran dari yang awal. Pertama saia mau bikin satu saja, tapi setelah salah satu author, CursedCrystal (maaf menyebut nama anda disini, onnie m(_ _)m) bertanya boleh apa tidak mempublish 2, saia jadi PD buat ngepublish SoiGgio juga.. :DD

Tapi ya itu tadi, sempat kuganti plotnya. Dan, berhasil membuat SoiGgio canon! Impianku sejak dulu... xD maaf kalo ada typo, ga sempat mem-proofread... =3=

Osh~ soal Crystal Soul, itu adalah benda karangan saia, yang mungkin bisa jadi hints buat challenge dari teman saia, kishina nadeshiko.. *grin*

Sankyuu... *megang kepala yg nyut-nyutan* maaf saia lagi sakit, walau sudah agak baikan dari tadi pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you~ *nebar kembang 7 rupa (?)***

**Repiew? *nabur cokelat (??)***


End file.
